Chain wheels are known which have pockets adjacent to the periphery of the wheel, each pocket being constructed so as to receive a link of a chain. In this way, each link of the chain may be received snuggly within a pocket as the chain passes around the wheel. In many applications, the wheel is driven by a driving element such as a lever or motor forming part of a winch which may be used to lift or lower articles to which the chain is connected, for example an anchor.
In known constructions, the pocket is usually formed with an internal side which is at a tangent to the wheel. That is to say, the side of the chain wheel pocket nearest the centre of rotation of the wheel is at 90 degrees to a radial line from the centre of the chain wheel pocket to the centre of rotation of the wheel.
One disadvantage with existing constructions is that the chain wheel pocket needs to be constructed solely for a very narrow range of chain sizes.